Reminisce
by hummerhouse
Summary: Memories can be beautiful and they can be trying, but they always take us down the path to the present. One shot Leo/Usagi yaoi


Reminisce

The young Kame's face, whether he was conscious or not, held a strength of character that Miyamoto Usagi rarely saw. It was the first thing he noticed when he realized that assassins had set upon the warrior who was so obviously paying his respects in the Pavilion of Past Champions.

It was a dishonorable thing for assassins to do, but was exactly what Usagi would have expected of them. Even though the Kame was a stranger to him, Usagi felt compelled by his own honor to join the warrior's battle against the assassins and to send them running.

Usagi felt the same compulsion to act when Leonardo unexpectedly fell ill during their Battle Nexus bout. He barely heard Gyoji announce that their match was forfeit, nor did Usagi become alarmed when Leonardo's brother leaped into the ring, his suspicion of the Ronin obvious.

Together Donatello and Usagi carried Leonardo to the Healer. When said Healer had announced that the Kame had been poisoned, it did not surprise Usagi. Assassins did not give up their prey so easily.

Usagi could tell from the way that Donatello hovered so protectively over his brother that they were close. Donatello's fierce guardianship of his injured brother gave Usagi another clue as to Leonardo's character. To engender such loyalty, devotion, and love, even from a family member, spoke of someone who was quite exceptional.

If the Healer had not been called away, Usagi wasn't sure that Donatello would have allowed him to touch his brother. With the Healer gone, Donatello's anxiety overwhelmed his caution. Usagi told him that he could help Leonardo, and Donatello had no choice but to believe him.

Staring into Leonardo's face after administering the healing herbs, Usagi felt that he'd found a kindred spirit and must now fight for his life. He did not know exactly what it was about the Kame that enraptured him, but after only a few moments in Leonardo's company, Usagi felt that he'd known him all of his life. Whatever fate awaited them, Usagi knew then that Leonardo must not perish.

Parting company after defeating the Daimyo's son and Drako had been more difficult than Usagi would have believed. It took all of his will power not to ask to accompany his new friend. Such a request would have been unseemly. It would also have raised questions that Usagi was not prepared or able to answer.

XXXX

Usagi's next opportunity to see Leonardo came with an invitation to dinner in celebration of an Earth holiday. He had learned through the Daimyo that the giving of gifts was one of the rituals of this holiday and was excited at the opportunity it presented. Usagi had taken great care in choosing something that he believed befitted Leonardo's personality but would not reveal the feelings that Usagi had begun to form for his Kame friend.

It had delighted Usagi immeasurably to find that Leonardo was of a like mind in his choice of gifts. That they were the only two who made such an exchange was equally as telling. Though the visit wasn't for as long as Usagi would have liked, he left feeling very uplifted.

XXXX

Discovering Leonardo on his world only a few months later made Usagi's heart soar. The happenstance that had brought him there was not auspicious for the Kame but had proven timely and advantageous for a Ronin tasked with the protection of the young Lord Noriyuki.

They had journeyed together and faced many perils while attempting to keep Lord Noriyuki safe from the evil Lord Hebi. Usagi was once again impressed with Leonardo's skill and intellect along with his bravery and sense of honor. Leonardo was not a typical ninja and Usagi came to believe that if the Kame had been raised in circumstances that did not require him to hide his existence, then Leonardo would have become a samurai.

Once Lord Noriyuki was safe, Usagi had kept his promise to assist Leonardo in reaching the Battle Nexus. After drawing the symbols and performing the chant that opened the portal, Usagi had insisted on accompanying his friend in his attempts to rescue his family. The honorific 'my brother' had slipped from Usagi's lips, the words a mild conveyance of how Usagi was truly feeling towards Leonardo. Fortunately, the young Kame seemed to accept the words on their face value, perceiving them to mean nothing more than that they were the best of friends.

Being able to openly call Leonardo 'my brother' was very freeing. Usagi had begun to feel so close to Leonardo that any pain his friend felt was experienced by Usagi as well. The anguish that Leonardo had endured while attempting to unsuccessfully use the war staff to retrieve his family had also been acutely felt by Usagi.

When the Ultimate Drako had revealed his subterfuge and transported both Leonardo and Usagi into the cursed Battle Nexus they found themselves confronted by almost certain doom. Although Leonardo had tried to apologize for bringing Usagi into the situation, the Ronin would not allow it. If Usagi was to fall in battle, he could think of no greater honor than to do so fighting by Leonardo's side.

The ingenuity and resourcefulness of the Hamato clan had saved them and the Daimyo from certain doom. It was then that Usagi understood the ties that held Leonardo to his family. Usagi was once more forced to say good-bye to Leonardo and he did so with a sadness and acceptance that left him feeling both forlorn and lonely.

XXXX

Answering Master Splinter's request to visit would have been a more joyous occasion for Usagi if the circumstances were different. Disheartened to find that Leonardo was indeed carrying some secret heavy weight, Usagi had done his best to discover its source and to help his friend.

After several days Usagi finally managed to catch his friend alone and while they sparred had begun to probe for the answers to Leonardo's malaise. When Leonardo had explained his frustration at being unable to defeat the Shredder without also destroying his entire family, Usagi had expressed his understanding. He too carried a similar burden and had shared with Leonardo how he had failed to protect his own Master from being cut down in battle.

That shared pain had gotten through Leonardo's defenses. Usagi had told him that failure and fear in the lives they led was inevitable. He had explained to Leonardo that how they dealt with those things was the true test of their character. Those words resonated with Leonardo and he had begun to share his innermost guilt when Michelangelo had interrupted to announce that Gennosuke had disappeared.

Kojima's sudden appearance and attempts to destroy Usagi and Leonardo was ill-timed in more ways than one. Though they managed to dispatch the threat, Leonardo had once more built a wall around himself that Usagi was unable to penetrate.

It hurt Usagi greatly to have to take his leave without getting the chance to unburden Leonardo. If he had not had to accompany Gen in returning the wanted Kojima to their world, Usagi would have stayed to help Leonardo. As it was he could only attempt to offer parting advice, which Leonardo had angrily turned aside, declaring that he would decide for himself how to behave.

Leaving under those circumstances had cut Usagi deeply but there was nothing more he could do. He was resolved in the fact that he could not have with Leonardo that which he'd begun to hope for.

With a heavy heart Usagi had said farewell, sure that he would not see Leonardo ever again.

XXXX

"Your thoughts are far from here, Usagi."

Usagi blinked, pulled back from his memories by Leonardo's voice. Looking down, he observed his lover's smiling face, all traces of past guilt, anxiety, anguish, and fear gone from his youthful countenance.

They were lying in a grassy field not far from Usagi's home. A nearby pond brought the scent of water to them and the sun overhead warmed their unclothed bodies. Their weapons and garments lay all around them, flung there carelessly when they had succumbed to an overwhelming need for one another.

Once fully sated, Leonardo had begun to doze. Usagi, unable to tear his eyes from the young ninja, had risen onto his elbow to study Leonardo's face.

"I was remembering when we first met," Usagi said. "The joy of it and the fear when you were struck down."

Leonardo frowned, looking concerned. "We both lead dangerous lives. You shouldn't dwell on the bad things."

Usagi smiled gently. "Those memories help me to relish what we have now. I will not relinquish their pain, for then I must also relinquish the ecstasy that followed."

"I thought of you often," Leonardo murmured. "I was so caught up in my crushing guilt when you and Gen visited that I couldn't see how I was pushing you away. After the Ancient One made me realize that I was my own worst enemy and caused my burdens to lift, I wondered how I could repair the rift I'd caused between us."

"Your invitation to return to your world was all the reparation needed," Usagi assured him. "It was the happiest moment of my life when we were finally alone and could talk of our feelings."

"For me as well," Leonardo admitted. "I think my father understands something of what we have between us now. He asked no questions when I requested his permission to spend time on your world with you."

"Master Splinter is wise beyond his years," Usagi acknowledged. Leaning down, he pressed a chaste kiss to Leonardo's lips, which had begun to beckon him.

"My brothers must be told," Leonardo said with a sigh, looking at the Ronin's mouth which hung enticingly above him.

"Do you have misgivings about that?" Usagi asked.

Leonardo thought a moment and then said, "No. I think they will accept us. They know that I will remain there with them and never leave. Will this work for us?"

Usagi's expression softened, understanding Leonardo's concern. "We have discussed this and my answer has not changed. Perhaps we cannot be together constantly, but we will always be together in spirit. The portal allows us freedom of travel and I know I will be with you often."

"Possibly more often than you realize," Leonardo responded, lifting a hand to the back of Usagi's head.

Responding to Leonardo's unspoken demand, Usagi once more pressed a kiss to his lover's lips, this one deep and enticing. Leonardo's arms moved around Usagi's body, pulling until the Ronin was atop him.

"Do you have a desire for further _sparring_ , Leonardo?" Usagi asked, nipping at his lover's chin.

Leonardo stroked his hands through the fur on Usagi's back, reaching down to cup the Ronin's buttocks.

"Practice is essential to learning, Usagi," Leonardo responded, tilting his head back as Usagi's tongue found his throat.

"Then we must certainly continue to hone our skills," Usagi said, his hands moving down along Leonardo's muscular thighs. "It is imperative that we should be the absolute best at everything we do."

"I couldn't agree more," Leonardo said as he lifted his head and once more captured Usagi's mouth.

End


End file.
